Iron Wall Skirt
is a Tight Skirt even , the more Defense Power is high not seen by a variety of Action as Skirt. About (Microsoft Translation) Refers to things though I wouldn't see the inside of the skirt (pants) composition, being blocked in a skirt, not seen in the skirts. -Often used as possible so absolutely can't even cartoons and no wind is blowing, and invisible by adjusting the angle in a drawing. -Workaround panchira regulations in the terrestrial part "Hey, look! "And others to Ustream and who dare not pants (panty), while others feel the romance. Also, I notice this tag, but illustrations portray the erotic pictures are viewable in the range of less than R-18 from r-15 quite critically depicted, such as the breast, pants (panty) except the sound itself is often. -To techniques that skirt is very short, intense flying, what with camera angles and what it prevents panchira skillfully. The kwaday portrayal-intensive work, than a classy, you say. There are also the terms from the "show" have left room for imagination. -Compromise panchira regulations also pointed out that lack of reality in the meantime and the previous one is itenide is the so-called pants (it lacks reality in which this bonus hey this Crystwind I'm!!) More stoic than ansuko mate status. "Miniskirt and action scenes, Pantera, and without the pants (panty) do not", such as the seems to and meets the criteria usually Impregnable Skirt as good. Recommend that to those who are not "R-18" by the way. About (Google Translation) The contents of the skirt is in spite of a composition not amusing may appear, unnaturally refers is disturbed to skirt not seen medium to situation, or the skirt. So as not curling absolute even blowing any strong wind and that's anime, also drawing also because it is possible to ensure that is not visible medium by adjusting the angle, it is often frequently used. It is also a part of the countermeasures to Skirt regulation of terrestrial. Some as to regret those who "though! Look at Atochotto", there are those who feel the romance to dare invisible pants (panty). In addition, in order to draw the erotic picture that can be viewed in a range of less than R-15~R-18, but also many illustrations are quite critically drawn and chest, picture this tag is attached, the pants (panty) part except often it is sound itself. Representation technique called skirt even when flying around violently no matter how short, would at skillfully prevent underwear, etc. camera angle. There than work-intensive racy depiction, also the voice of the sure and elegant. In addition, there is also a point to say that room for imagination is left from the fact that the "show not". On the other hand is not had one so-called pants (panty) of compromise to be there before de Skirt regulations pointed out that the lack of reality in (This'm that good fine but lacking in reality in this !!) Furthermore stoic state than Spark it. "There is a mini skirt, there is action scenes, no underwear, pants (panty) None not have" it seems to be may be a meet and alternative impregnable skirt handling of such. By the way, the "R-18" is not good people is a recommended. Various Actions *1.Back flip *2.It is Incorporated in Addition from Head is Vore (Absorption) *3.Rolling *4.Sit *5.Forward Bends *6.To Raise the Hip (Ass) Tilt the Upper Body in a Vertical *7.Hip (Ass) Attack (Drop) *8.Hip Glasses *9.It is Slurp from Head to Monsters *etc… For Example... (Visual) Walkure_romanze_Lisa_Anime_OP.jpg Sophitia_Sit_(Line_Art).jpg Love_Live!_Episode_1_Honoka_Hip_Damage_Scene.jpg Love_Live!_Episode_13_Honoka_Hip_Damage_Scene.jpg Ikaruga_Ninja_Form_in_Senran_Kagura_2.jpg Pants_guard_with_skirt_of_Lisa_Eostre.jpg First_Grade_of_Mia_Ageha.jpg 054.jpg For Example... (Fanart) Compa_Cosplaying_as_Miko_Aiba.jpg Female_Sage_The_Rainbow.png Natalia_Cosplay_Rising_Peach.jpg Morgiana_Hip_Glasses.jpg VS_War_Cry.jpg Outside_Holy_Grail_War_Life_(Rider_Series)_3.jpg Miko_Aiba_Hip_Glasses.jpg Tsubaki_Kujo_Hip_Glasses.jpg Yaiba_Hip_Glasses.jpg Onisuki_-_Kondou_Mayuka.png Yui_Kutuna_Hip_Glasses.jpg Rin_Tousaka_Hip_Touch.jpg For Example... (Videos) Final_Fantasy_VIII_-_06_-_Selphie Half Impregnable Skirt (Microsoft Translation) However... You may how much skirt look bullet-proof, but pants (panty) are half. This is called a "Half Impregnable Skirt". Half Impregnable Skirt (Google Translation) However... How much skirt is said to be impregnable, pants (panty) is also a possibility that seemed half. This I called the 'Half Impregnable Skirt'. For Example... (Fanart) Horseback_Student_Council_President.jpg Lisa_Eostre_for_Half_Impregnable_Skirt.jpg For_Half_Impregnable_Skirt_2.jpg The Impregnable Skirt in Gothic Lolita (Microsoft Translation) You may see pants (panty) and Impregnable Skirt in the Gothic Lolita quite the degree of difficulty, bad Pose Taking Action. pant (panty) out of sight, should such techniques. The Impregnable Skirt in Gothic Lolita (Google Translation) High considerable difficulty in the Impregnable Skirt in the Gothic Lolita, poorly you can take the Pose, there is also or to and pants (panty) possibility that would hide the Action. To be invisible pant (panty), it is necessary 'Techniques' in its own way. For Example... (Visual) Left_4_Dead_from_Tiara.jpg For Example... (Fanart) Toshizou_Kasumi.jpg Frill_Guard_of_Impregnable!.jpg Tiara_Hip_Glasses.jpg Azerin_Hip_Glasses.jpg I_too_late_to_join!.jpg External Links *Japanese Translation Category:Clothing Category:Underwears Category:Skirts Category:Equipment Category:Terms Category:Help